In Brother's Arms
by Kylelover101
Summary: Ponyboy is either sick with a fever, like what Darry said, or he's loosing his sanity. He's pretty sure it's the last one. But it'll be okay, Soda and Darry will catch him.


**Hello once again, this is Kylelover101 with another heart-filled one-shot so let's see how this plays out! :) Sorry, I'm a sucker for Darry x Ponyboy brother-stories. **

**Title: In Brother's Arms.**

**Summary: Ponyboy is either sick with a fever, like what Darry said, or he's loosing his sanity. He's pretty sure it's the last one. But it'll be okay, Soda and Darry will catch him.**

**Rating: T (for some language)**

* * *

Ponyboy's face felt hot even though he was tucked in tightly by multiple blankets. His head felt light and everything was bright, even in his and Soda's dark room. When he went to reach the glass on the nightstand next to the bed, he noticed his vision made him see three hands and fifteen fingers.

_That's it. I'm crazy. _

Actually, it was due to him being over heated, but his brain couldn't comprehend with that at the moment. His legs were weak but he managed to kick off the covers and laid there in the chilly room. He could imagine the steam coming off of his sweaty body as he tried to sit up. Why, he had no idea yet again. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. And another thing, the house was quiet. Too quiet.

_Why wasn't the radio blasting? Or the TV on? Why is it quiet?_

Ponyboy let out a weak excuse of a moan as he leaned against the door frame, reaching out for something to grab a hold of to walk. The light from the windows came in a blinded his vision; he moved too fast and came tumbling down the steps. One after and other, rolling, hitting his head, his spine and knees. He was sure he made a loud ruckus landing on the floor at the bottom with a loud thud, smacking his head on the wooden flooring.

"What the hell was that?!" A scream came from outside and upstairs.

"Ponyboy?!"

_Oh, no, I screwed things up, they'll be mad_

Now his mind was playing tricks on him, either from the fall or his "illness" For some reason he believed Soda and Darry would be awfully mad at him for disturbing the blissful peace their house was once in, but he ruined it by falling down the stairs. He was such a screw up, he should be locked away for good. In the dark.

In a split second both Sodapop and Darry came to the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, God! Ponyboy!"

"Ponyboy, are you okay?"

Ponyboy didn't answer as he was lifted by Darry and rushed to the bathroom where Soda coddled him and Darry looked for any scratches or bumps. He had one on his head, but nothing an ice pack wouldn't cure. It felt nice and cool on his head and against his forehead and cheeks. Soda was more worried than earlier, so worried he went outside to have a ciggarette and heard crashing noises. Darry was upstairs across Soda and Pony's room folding laundry when he heard the noise.

"Ponyboy, are you feeling any better?" Soda asked.

_No, I'm messed up. Send me away, please, don't let me become a problem._

"Com'on little buddy. Let's get you back to bed." Darry gently picked up Ponyboy as if he held fine china. Each step was a challenge, but he wouldn't slip through Darry's arms. No way would he let that happen.

Soda took the liberty of tucking the boy back into bed.

"You just rest up, Pony," Soda replied, tucking in the sheets around his curled body. "Do you need anything while we're up?"

_Oh, God. Don't carter to me. That's the last thing I need, for you do bow  
down to my every command. Don't force that one on me, no!_

". . . Water."

"Okay," Soda hopped up. "I'll get you a nice cool glass, Ponyboy. Just try and sleep."

Banged up and tossed around, Ponyboy did like the idea of that. Just sleep the pain away, sleep your life away. When Soda left, Ponyboy turned to face the wall on the other side of the bed, his back purposely facing Darry. He couldn't look at him right now, not after the clumsy fall he took, washing his brother's precious time. He was just in the way.

He tried to close his eyes and fall asleep, but he could still hear him breathing.

He was still there. Slowly he crouched to his knees, kneeling before the bed, resting his arms on the mattress, burying his head.

"Darry. . . .You can leave." He didn't sound demanding. But-

_Get away. I'm nothing but a financial burden since the day I was born._

"I know, Pone," Darry was whispering, something he hadn't done in a long time. At-least, something he hadn't down towards Ponyboy. He was always yelling at him for not achieving perfect grades, not playing football when he should be reading a book, or reading a book when he should be outside.

He yelled for hypocrite reasons and he knew it. He regretted it more than he knew it.

"So. . . bye."

Darry's eyes softened, almost teary. Ponyboy had every right to be mad.

* * *

_"You forgot it?! What were you thinking Ponyboy? You know what? Don't answer that, I know what you were thinking-nothing! Absolutely nothing! Where's the money then?!" _

_Ponyboy held up the twenty. Thank God he didn't loose it or he'd be really pissed. _

_"I told you this morning, before you come home, go to the store and pick up dinner, is that too hard to remember? You use your head when you read books, but not following directions or listening!-"_

_Darry didn't have enough time to finish his rant as Ponyboy yanked the twenty out of Darry's grip, storming out the door, slamming it. _

_Darry sighed, his eyes widened as he heard thunder in the distance and Ponyboy wasn't wearing a jacket._

* * *

"Don't be," Ponyboy muttered. "You can be mad. We're human."

Darry couldn't tell if it was from the cold he had that made his mind foggy or if Ponyboy had truly lost it.

"Ponyboy, I know I can get mad, but that doesn't mean I should. I'm sorry, I had a stressful day and I-"

Ponyboy laughed, softly.

"You had a bad day. . . Okay."

Where was Soda with that water? Darry, slowly reached out with his right arm, gently, but frimly pulling Ponyboy closer to him as he sat on the bed. Ponyboy was confused.

"What are you doing?"

_Let me go!_

"Holding you."

_No, no, don't let go!_

". . . .Okay."

"Go to sleep."

". . . . Not tired."

_I more than welcome you holding me._

"Go to sleep anyway."

". . . hmm."

Darry brushed away a few tuff strands of auburn-golden hair and Ponyboy yawned. From outside the door way, Soda was standing, smiling with the glass of water in his hand. He entered the room to sit next to Darry.

_But if you're going to hold me,_

"Don't. . . let me go." Ponyboy whispered.

_"You're not going anywhere. You're in brother's arms." _

* * *

**Reviews? Comments? Pie?**

**I accept all three! **

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
